


【卓鹤】流氓

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio
Summary: 代发。





	【卓鹤】流氓

仝卓感觉脑内热浪翻滚，阵阵麻意从后脑传来，激的他一时不能思考。  
高天鹤炽热的吻只是原因之一，让他麻木的主要是关上门被高天鹤突然用胳膊压着锁骨按在墙上，结果后脑勺撞上门，把这机灵的小脑瓜一下子给撞懵了，任由高天鹤不太温柔的往他嘴巴里乱撞。  
不过身体的反应有的时候不需要经过大脑的思考，即便是高天鹤主动伸出舌尖撬开他的牙齿去探寻他的舌头，他也能习惯性绕上一绕吊高天鹤的胃口，在高天鹤着急时再迎上去抓回主动权，将鹤式乱啄搅成卓式深吻。  
仝卓一直都这样，不熟的时候看他笑着以为是个不谙世事的小奶狗，脑袋缓过神来正经做事就会发现你大爷还是你大爷。

鹤儿就是太着急了。仝卓的小脑瓜回过神来，用舌尖去挑他的下舌根，逼高天鹤仰起头，舌头顶着上颚不能呼吸。

仝卓嘴皮子利索，弹舌更是强项，嘴上功夫总能让高天鹤早早的进入一场情事，他最喜欢用自己的嘴巴把高天鹤的丰唇嘬出‘啵～’的一声，再迅速含住，用舌尖去描绘他唇边的弧度，温柔又色情。  
可不论仝卓如何领着高天鹤接吻，当高天鹤主动的时候还是那着急样儿，渐渐的仝卓也享受起这横冲直撞的吻，唇齿间摩挲泌出的血丝才是年轻人恣意爱情的结晶。

高天鹤的口不自觉的张开，嘴巴舌头仿佛都不是自己的，任由仝卓肆意搅和，每到这时，不管当下的时机是否适合继续做下去，仝卓都会将环着对方腰的手下移到臀部，然后收紧胳膊，大部分时候都会得到高天鹤“哈啊～”的一声惊呼，然后将舌头入的更深，让下体的鼓起相互撞在一起。  
也有的时候裆部反应慢一些，仝卓会小幅度的顶胯，感受着爱人的性器在磨蹭中渐渐顶起裤子，体会温度一点点攀升。这样的游戏仝卓百试不爽，高天鹤也只能在爽过之后不痛不痒的骂一句‘臭猪’。

今天显然是可以继续做下去的，不论是无人打扰的酒店套房，还是那鼓鼓囊囊的部位，都昭示着现在可以尽兴来一场。  
仝卓正要架起高天鹤的大腿抱人去床上，有软和的床垫做底至少不会让自己在做爱的时候变成脑震荡，不管用什么姿势都能让他的爱人更舒服一些。但是高天鹤在离地的一刻挣扎着脚尖落地，一膝盖卡进仝伟大两腿中间，继续用胳膊去锁仝卓的喉咙，顶的仝卓差点射在裤子里。  
高天鹤显然很满意仝卓这欲求不满的神情。仝卓去蹭高天鹤的脸，哼哼唧唧努力压下想要释放的欲望，手上加大了揉捏大腿和臀肉的力度，催促着爱人继续，明明已经上头却被高天鹤突然叫停，这样太狼狈了，不是仝卓以往在性事中游刃有余的样子。

高天鹤捏住仝卓的下巴，和他有些急迫的眼神正面对上。  
仝卓被情爱糊住的大脑清明了一瞬。  
“今天哪个小猪蹄子说我是流氓来着？”  
嗨，多大点事。  
“是我这个小猪蹄子。”仝卓大大方方的承认，顺便在高天鹤嘴边偷个香，“鹤哥当众要扒我衣服，可不是流氓么！”  
呦呵！还委屈上了？  
高天鹤一只手去解仝卓的衬衣扣子，手指从锁骨一点一点滑到肚脐，被梗着脖子的仝卓大气都喘不了一下，嘴上还在呜呜咽咽的跑火车。  
“鹤哥你看你，脱人家衣服，勾引人家......”  
“要杀要剐鹤哥你快点动作啊，是不是不行啊，不行让我来啊我可以的.....”  
高天鹤闻言把腿往上顶了一顶，仝卓感觉自己快要爆炸了的时候对方又卸了力，一把把他推进浴室。  
高天鹤看他使劲敲着玻璃堵住门朝他做口型“自己解决！洗干净再出来!”

仝卓委屈，但是仝卓不哭。

热气很快爬满整个玻璃，遮住了被热水浇的通红的仝卓和直挺上翘的小人工。  
仝卓戳戳他的那根玩意儿，咋了这是，这都吸引不了鹤儿了吗？就差脱裤子提枪上了这都能中途停止？？？  
“是不是你现在不行了啊小兄弟？”仝卓发出灵魂质问。  
小兄弟并不觉得自己不行并且又翘了一点。

没有高天鹤的帮忙，即使腿间已经胀的麻木，也射不出来。仝卓拿花洒对着脸一同乱喷，完了耷拉着手往浴缸沿一坐。  
“艹！”  
瓷制的浴缸并没有在热气中升高太多温度，凉意穿过仝卓的臀肉刺激到小人工，尖端吐出的液体让仝卓陷入崩溃边缘。

“鹤儿～啊～“花洒的声音完全盖住了仝卓的呻吟，即使二人就隔着一块玻璃。  
仝卓也不想立马让高天鹤进来帮忙，这狼狈样子只会让对方笑话，他只想快点释放掉这一波，提着这根玩意儿好好的让高天鹤反省一下。  
凉意的刺激有一点效果，仝卓索性背靠着浴缸坐到地上，脑子里想着高天鹤的眉眼，该死的，人就在外面，可他还要通过意淫来自慰，这感觉还该死的刺激而甜美。高天鹤根本就是春药！  
仝卓在幻想高天鹤高潮的样子中释放了这波欲望，整个人靠在浴缸边喘着粗气，没缓一会就站起来，拿花洒对着地面，将刚才的痕迹冲进下水道，在水流的遮掩下清清因失态而喑哑的嗓子。  
关水，开门，探出头。  
“鹤哥，帮我拿一下衣服！”

高天鹤把仝卓推进浴室后也没闲着，他也不过是想挫挫仝卓锐气， 等仝卓洗完出来他还是很想继续刚才没有做完的事情。  
甚至为了补偿他，高天鹤换了浴袍跪在被窝里给自己做扩张。  
即使缩在被子里没人看见，自己的手指刺进自己的身体还是让高天鹤感到脸红，平日里被仝卓照顾惯了的肠壁此刻正被自己的指甲艰难蹭过，另一只手忍不住去安抚小鹤儿，每当自己给自己这样做的时候高天鹤才会想起仝卓的动作是多么让他舒服，但是和仝卓一起的时候还总是嘴上不承认。  
就当是二人之间的小情趣吧，高天鹤没法身体反击只能逞个嘴快，可今天他仝卓洗个澡怎么这么慢啊？！！！  
就在前端的液体已经润湿床单一小片的时候，仝卓一声“鹤哥”差点让高天鹤酥软了身子。  
还好把持住了。

“没手嘛？自己拿！”高天鹤努力平复着自己的呼吸，只因为一声唤就泄了的话会让高天鹤无法接受，即使是恋人也不能这样掉面子，尤其是前不久才让仝卓吃瘪。  
“那我光着身子出来了哦！”  
“浴室里待着去！”  
高天鹤跪久了脚步有点浮，在箱子里翻出仝卓的睡衣，站在门口敲玻璃，“开门，拿来了。”  
仝卓开门一只手快准狠地拽住高天鹤的胳膊把人拉进浴室“砰”一声摔上门把人压在玻璃上，他可舍不得用小臂去锁高天鹤的脖子，论狠确实还是高天鹤狠，刚才锁骨压的有多痛他没想着让高天鹤自己再体会一遍。  
高天鹤的脸烧的慌，仝卓的身体无论看了多少次都会脸红，只得将拿衣服的手往他身上乱怼，“快把衣服穿上！”  
“不穿了，我想和鹤儿一起再洗一次。”  
仝卓抓住高天鹤乱推的手举高，带着腰间的带子松开，大片皮肤从脖子延伸到下体展现在他眼前。  
“内裤都不穿？”仝卓一只手握住高天鹤的手腕，另一只手往下摸一把，“是不是自己做扩张了？”  
“松开！我没有！”高天鹤两个胳膊都拗不过仝卓一只手，肯定是被压着使不上劲，高天鹤并不想承认自己早在进来之前就做了准备。  
仝卓的手贴着腰摸到股缝，中指一小节顺利滑进，稍稍刮一下就激的高天鹤一个前挺投入仝卓的怀抱，“还说没有？”  
人家都自己做好准备了，仝卓没道理再吊着他玩，嘴硬什么的亲一下就好了。  
仝卓想着也是这么做，松开举高的手让它们绕在自己脖子上，手臂稍稍用力将人往怀里带的更加紧密，手指倒不再深入，只是在周围带着水渍转圈圈，至于高天鹤的不满，全部被堵在仝卓的唇齿之间。

“卓儿”高天鹤可是得着一个空隙呼吸。他的气息本就没有仝卓长，又在这个热气蒸腾的空间里被吻了许久，感觉有些缺氧，整个人挂在仝卓身上，脸埋在仝卓颈窝喘息。  
“嗯？”  
“我，快站不住了，出去，去床上。”  
高天鹤发出直接的邀请，他需要仝卓跟他做比接吻更进一步的事情，这不是指尖在后面转几下就能解痒的。  
这才是高天鹤和仝卓做爱的正常状态，高天鹤开口要，仝卓倾数给，尽可能让鹤儿先舒服了，仝卓才有自己舒服的可能，可今天就是不想依着他。床上是舒服，可是仝卓刚才觉得那微凉的浴缸也许是个不错的地方。  
仝卓把人抱起来跨进浴缸里，高天鹤的胳膊碰到浴缸沿才发现地方不对，挣扎的时候已经晚了。仝卓背靠着浴缸，钳着高天鹤让他跨坐在自己腰上，搂住人趴向自己，不等他质疑又吻了上去。

浴缸小，两个一米八几的大个子紧紧搂在一起也还是憋的很，仝卓就是要这种效果。高天鹤不管怎么动都脱不开仝卓的怀抱，手指想要抠住浴缸边缘但又因为过于光滑而不能成功，没有能使借力的地方，高天鹤只能将身体的全部重量压在仝卓身上。  
两人的身体紧密挨着，小人工被压在高天鹤的腿下，磨蹭中早就抬了头，小鹤儿则被紧夹在两人的小腹间，默默的流着水。高天鹤腰上的肉被仝卓翻来覆去的揉捏，舌头也被搅得麻木。  
腿下的硬物过于滚烫，高天鹤受不住这样的温度，三番五次的想要起来，但都被仝卓按着大腿根压下来，硬物打在臀肉上的声音让仝卓更加兴奋，舌头上的动作让高天鹤几近窒息。

“帮帮忙。”  
高天鹤牵着仝卓的手握住自己的硬物。说实在的仝卓必须得承认高天鹤的尺寸让他不是很有成就感，认真放在一起比较小人工也没比小鹤儿大多少，唔，但自己的还是要长一点，虽然只有一点点。  
“你人也没比我高几厘米，还想怎样！”每次仝卓纠结的时候高天鹤都会这样笑他。  
“我还小，还可以再长长的，身高和尺寸都可以长的。”

现在高天鹤没心情理他是否还有内心活动，只知道仝卓的手握住小鹤儿的时候舒服的叫出了声，都是一个手掌五根手指，爱人的抚摸却更加让人上瘾。  
“快一点。”高天鹤靠在仝卓肩膀上享受他的服务。  
“好嘞～”仝卓在高天鹤耳边哈气，手上更加卖力的撸动起来。  
得，高天鹤的持久性很多时候也让仝卓没有成就感，比如现在，高天鹤难受的扭动，在他股间的小人工硬的发红，可仝卓手上还得伺候着小鹤儿，顾不上自己那根。  
也许应该给点刺激，仝卓想。

彼时小鹤儿的端头还抵着仝卓的腹肌，断断续续流出的液体挂满了仝卓肌肉间的纵横，仝卓握着柱身掉了个头去戳高天鹤自己的小肚子。  
“啊你干嘛！”高天鹤一声惊呼。  
高天鹤的腹部算是平坦，没有刻意去练肌肉线条，与仝卓硬实的腹肌适合被缓缓抚摸描绘形状相比，高天鹤的小肚子白白软软的就应该被狠狠揉捏。  
比个子仝卓承认没高两公分，比尺寸仝卓也承认没粗几毫米，但是比肌肉这就是妥妥的赢了。被自己的命根戳自己的肚子还是头一回，高天鹤羞赧的去咬仝卓的肩膀，不给他看自己涨红的脸。  
“是不是特别软和，嗯？”  
“闭嘴！”

仝卓感觉肩上的肉被咬的疼了，感受到高天鹤的信号，加大了手上的力度。  
最后在仝卓的辛苦劳作下，高天鹤满意的释放出来，靠在仝卓怀里感受余韵。  
仝卓耸耸肩，“牙印都给我咬出来了。”  
“那是你的荣幸。”高天鹤阖上眼，睫毛扫的仝卓心痒痒。  
“现在洗洗？”  
高天鹤闻声转过头来，“后面也要。”

仝卓只觉得自己捞着个妖精，磨死人不偿命，不共沉沦都对不起自己和这妖精。  
“我以为你都忘了我呢。”

仝卓把高天鹤推倒，大剌剌的互相欣赏对方的身体。  
“快点啊。”  
“待会你可别喊疼。”

进入的时候高天鹤又在仝卓的肩膀上留下一个牙印，“你就不能轻点么！”  
“是你让我快的，我没收住。”仝卓委屈的大眼睛和他正在做的动作一点都不和谐，让高天鹤出戏到想堵住他的嘴。到底是谁在肏谁啊你委屈个屁。  
疼也就是那么一瞬，两人也不是第一次做了，高天鹤很快就适应仝卓的动作，放松感受小人工在体内的跳动，甚至想要更多。

“再快一点好不好啊？”  
高天鹤身体一僵，“你是我肚子里的蛔虫么！”  
“怎么能是蛔虫呢！”仝卓狠狠往前顶一下，得到一声轻呼，“我是你男人啊。”仝卓又深顶了两次，“你想什么我能不知道？”  
“就你……就你知道的多……唔……你干嘛！”  
仝卓抬起高天鹤的腿夹住自己的腰，把人抱起来跨出浴缸，“这地儿太小了我没法动，我寻思着你还能出声怼我一定是我不够卖力，我得好好证明一下我自己。”  
“我也觉得你今天不太xin……啊呃……”高天鹤突然被压在墙上，背挤着玻璃，两腿在仝卓臂弯里挂着，让仝卓快速操弄数下。  
“不，不要了……卓儿……要掉下去了……不要了！”  
高天鹤死命扒住仝卓背，下面被肏的发麻，自己却使不上上劲。仝卓鲜有这样乱撞的时候，高天鹤受不住，他更喜欢在软床上享受仝卓扶着他的腰顶弄，彼此交换一个深吻，在神经达到至高点时一起释放，而不是像现在，高天鹤感觉自己要提前就结束了。  
“等等我好不好？”仝卓停止动作，但东西还在里面，他抵着高天鹤的额头，一下一下去啄他喘息的嘴唇，“不是很舒服么？”  
“你明天，明天死定了……”高天鹤的胳膊挂在仝卓脖子上，眼皮都快睁不开了，嘴巴里还在放狠话。  
“早说了，是你该忌惮我一点啊鹤儿……”仝卓终于愿意离开这个逼仄的空间，到高天鹤盼了许久的床上。  
没有再用言语欺负他，仝卓给人腰下垫起枕头做最后冲刺。  
高天鹤细细碎碎的呻吟催促着仝卓加快动作。  
“要……要去了……”高天鹤伸出手想去摸自己的小鹤儿，被仝卓顺势牵起来放在嘴边亲吻，他捞起高天鹤的腰，挤压两人之间的空气，“我们一起。”  
高天鹤的声音一瞬变调 ，将自己揉进仝卓坏里，滚烫的精液在体内沸腾，刺激着肠壁每一个细胞将欢愉传到大脑皮层。  
“舒服么？”耳边响起仝卓轻佻的话语。  
“嗯……”  
“喜欢吗？”  
高天鹤微不可见的点了头，把脸埋进仝卓胸膛。  
“高天鹤。”  
“嗯？”高天鹤懵懂抬头，瞳孔还没聚焦，模糊间看见仝卓逐渐放大的脸，心里赞到：真帅。  
“我爱你。”  
高天鹤笑的甜蜜而得意，“我也是。”

 

——————手动分割线————  
仝卓醒来揉揉眼睛，看到身侧的高天鹤正抿着上嘴皮，便凑过去亲他一口。  
“干嘛！”  
“那天看见你超话里鹤顶红说的：男孩纸抿抿嘴就是要亲亲😘”  
“我都抿嘴了你还亲，抿嘴就不让你亲了。”  
“那你嘟一下嘛。”  
“嘟”  
“啵～”


End file.
